fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Knights of Justice
Injustice Theme *Inactive Series* All profiles are outdated thanks to the legendary edition update and I can't be bothered to track down all the changes made. Maybe one day though... NOTE: All characters are free to use in battles with permission. For offsite use, please give credit and/or link to the original source. Summary An infinite multiverse in chaos, a horde of villains and rogue superheroes, it's up to one legendary group of metahumans to take on all that stand before them. Powers of the Verse The weaker heroes start of at around a Mountain buster range whilst the the strongest are Island level. The hax is similar if not identical to what you'd normally expect of DC characters. Mid-level upgrades boost a lot of hax, as well as the stronger heroes to gaining strength to Multi-Continent level, whilst the street level guys are boosted to just continent level. The higher level upgrades puts the low level characters at large planet level. Most of the stronger characters are placed at solar system level, with the exception of some characters like Starfire and Bane being large star level. Yet again, there is a larger hax boost to characters. The insane level puts characters to a high end of multi-solar system level. This is usually for wielding a unique item, in most cases, a lantern ring. Doctor Fate is the strongest being of this verse as his true form is powered directly from The Source. Although he is limited to just being able to create a new timeline, he can draw energy directly from The Source allowing for extremely overpowered hax. Intelligence As a matter of perspective of how intelligent works: *The entire population of modern Earth (Only including non-superhero citizens) has a 6th level intellect. *Batman is rated as a 8-9th level intellect. *The average Kryptonian has about a 8th level intellect *Superman has about a 9-10th level intellect, depending on his exposure under a yellow/blue star. *Brainiac has a 12th level intellect meaning he can run 12 individual genius level thought processes simultaneously Supporters and Opponents Supporters Colonel Krukov BlackDarkness679 The Christian Nerd (Formerly TeenAngel101) Opponents Neutrals Characters Justice League of the Multiverse Aquaman_VP.jpg|'Aquaman (Member)'|link=Aquaman (Knight of Justice) Batman_VP.jpg|'Batman (Co-Leader)'|link=Batman (Knight of Justice) Black_Lightning_VP.jpg|'Black Lightning (Member)'|link=Black Lightning (Knight of Justice) Cyborg_VP.jpg|'Cyborg (Member)'|link=Cyborg (Knight of Justice) Doctor_Fate_VP.jpg|'Doctor Fate (Founder)'|link=Doctor Fate (Knight of Justice) Flash_VP.jpg|'The Flash (Member)'|link=The Flash (Knight of Justice) Green_Arrow_VP.jpg|'Green Arrow (Member)'|link=Green Arrow (Knight of Justice) Green_Lantern_VP.png|'Green Lantern (Member)'|link=Green Lantern (Knight of Justice) Hellboy_VP.jpg|'Hellboy (Member)'|link=Hellboy (Knight of Justice) Jay_Garrick_VP.jpg|'Jay Garrick (Member)'|link=Jay Garrick (Knight of Justice) John_Stewart_VP.jpeg|'John Stewart (Member)'|link=John Stewart (Knight of Justice) Raiden_VP.jpg|'Raiden (Backup Leader)'|link=Raiden (Knight of Justice) Superman_VP.jpg|'Superman (Co-Leader)'|link=Superman (Knight of Justice) Swamp_Thing_VP.jpg|'Swamp Thing (Member)'|link=Swamp Thing (Knight of Justice) Wonder_Woman_VP.jpg|'Wonder Woman (Backup Leader)'|link=Wonder Woman (Knight of Justice) Teen Titans Atom_VP.jpg|'The Atom (Member)'|link=The Atom (Knight of Justice) Bizarro_VP.jpg|'Bizarro (Member)'|link=Bizarro (Knight of Justice) Blue_Beetle_VP.png|'Blue Beetle (Member)'|link=Blue Beetle (Knight of Justice) Firestorm_VP.jpg|'Firestorm (Member)'|link=Firestorm (Knight of Justice) Power_Girl_VP.jpg|'Power Girl (Member)'|link=Power Girl (Knight of Justice) Robin_VP.jpg|'Robin (Member)'|link=Robin (Knight of Justice) Starfire_VP.jpg|'Starfire (Member)'|link=Starfire (Knight of Justice) Sub-Zero_VP.jpg|'Sub-Zero (Mentor, Leader)'|link=Sub-Zero (Knight of Justice) Supergirl_VP.jpg|'Supergirl (Member)'|link=Supergirl (Knight of Justice) Suicide Squad Bane_VP.jpg|'Bane (Member)'|link=Bane (Knight of Justice) Black_Manta_VP.jpg|'Black Manta (Member)'|link=Black Manta (Knight of Justice) Captain_Cold_VP.jpg|'Captain Cold (Member)'|link=Captain Cold (Knight of Justice) Deadshot_VP.jpg|'Deadshot (Leader)'|link=Deadshot (Knight of Justice) Enchantress_VP.png|'Enchantress (Member)'|link=Enchantress (Knight of Justice) Joker_VP.jpg|'The Joker (Member)'|link=The Joker (Knight of Justice) Red_Hood_VP.jpg|'Red Hood (Member)'|link=Red Hood (Knight of Justice) The Sirens Black_Canary_VP.jpg|'Black Canary (Leader)'|link=Black Canary (Knight of Justice) Catwoman_VP.jpg|'Catwoman (Member)'|link=Catwoman (Knight of Justice) Cheetah_VP.jpg|'Cheetah (Member)'|link=Cheetah (Knight of Justice) Harley_Quinn_VP.jpg|'Harley Quinn (Member)'|link=Harley Quinn (Knight of Justice) Poison_Ivy_VP.jpg|'Poison Ivy (Member)'|link=Poison Ivy (Knight of Justice) Vixen_VP.jpg|'Vixen (Member)'|link=Vixen (Knight of Justice) Darkseid's Elite Atrocitus_VP.jpg|'Atrocitus (Member)'|link=Atrocitus (Knight of Justice) Black_Adam_VP.jpg|'Black Adam (Member)'|link=Black Adam (Knight of Justice) Brainiac_VP.png|'Brainiac (Member)'|link=Brainiac (Knight of Justice) Darkseid_VP.jpg|'Darkseid (Leader)'|link=Darkseid (Knight of Justice) Gorrila_Grodd_VP.jpg|'Gorrila Grodd (Member)'|link=Gorrila Grodd (Knight of Justice) Reverse_Flash_VP.jpg|'Reverse Flash (Member)'|link=Reverse Flash (Knight of Justice) Scarecrow_VP.jpg|'Scarecrow (Member)'|link=Scarecrow (Knight of Justice) Vehicles Batboat.jpg|'The Batboat'|link=Batboat (Knights of Justice) Batmobile.png|'The Batmobile'|link=Batmobile (Knights of Justice) Batwing.jpg|'The Batwing'|link=Batwing (Knights of Justice) Brainiac's_Ship.jpg|'Brainiac's Ship'|link=Brainiac's Ship (Knight of Justice) Batmech.jpg|'The Knightstalker'|link=Knightstalker (Knights of Justice) Category:Verses Category:Knights Of Justice Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages